Second Chances
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "Please, Annabeth, come with me. We can be a family again—just you, me, and Thalia on the run again." he begs. "Sorry, Luke. But I've run out of second chances." Luke and Annabeth's scene that's mentioned in TLO.


_**Second Chances**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Well, this is written after feeling like the third wheel between my friends. And when I try to tell one of them, she blows up and gets angry. Really, I'm getting tired of giving second chances myself. And, it's not second chances, it's like chance after chance after chance. I'm so sick of it, so I wanted to write something to express that.**

**This is the scene mentioned in TLO by Annabeth where Luke comes to visit. Sorry if I got any of the information wrong; I don't have TLO in front of me, and I'm super lazy and wanted to write this quickly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p>It's nearly midnight, and she's still up, trying to figure out Daedalus's laptop. It's so full of information; she'll never be able to digest it all, but might as well start. She probably should be getting to sleep, considering she has that test in geometry tomorrow. Easily aced, but still, she needs her sleep.<p>

Suddenly, she hears a knock on her window, and her hand drifts to her bronze knife, which is laying on the side-table right next to her. Hey, you never know when a monster might attack, right?

She stands up, cautiously walking over to the window. Her gray eyes widen as she sees who is standing outside. _Luke. _Part of her says to open the window, invite him in, and act like he's never hurt her; the other part, however, says to either leave him out in the cold or open the window and gut him like the fish she and her family had for dinner a few nights ago.

But, her curiosity wins over, and she sighs, opening the window hesitantly. A smile spreads to his scarred face, and her heart clenches in her chest. The last time she'd seen him... Well, let's just say, it wasn't pretty.

"Luke," she hisses. "What the Hades are you _doing_ here?" The ground rumbles slightly, and she glances down apologetically.

He invites himself in almost... casually, looking around her room at the pictures, as if nothing happened between them. As if he hadn't trapped her under the sky and _left_ her there. As if he didn't poison Thalia, or try to kill Percy.

"I came to talk," he says finally, looking up at her. She notices how beautiful his blue eyes look in the moonlight, and also how much fear is contained in them. This isn't him, she notes. Luke was rarely scared of anything.

"Well, get to talking," she snaps.

He flinches slightly, then sighs. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. I really am."

And there's that part of her again... The one that wants to forgive him and hug him and make everything good between them. And naturally, there's still the part of her that logically reminds her that he trapped her under the sky and left her there to die.

But this time, the logical side wins over.

"Really?" she spits angrily. "Because you didn't seem to _sorry_ when you _left me there to die_!"

Perhaps it came out louder than it should've, and she inwardly curses herself for possibly waking up her father, step-mother, and brothers. Oh, the explaining she would have to do if they woke up.

But all that pain, all the anger, all the bitterness she's kept locked up inside of her is pouring out like a waterfall now, and she can't stop herself.

"Annabeth..."

"No, Luke," she interrupts. "You _left_ me there. You tricked me. You nearly poisoned Thalia's tree, and you nearly killed Percy!"

"And I'm _sorry_ for that!" he says, his voice getting louder. "I. Am. Sorry!"

"Sorry," she snarls. "Doesn't cut it."

She's really honestly proud of herself for standing up to him like that, because the girl who was kidnapped last December would've melted underneath is gaze the second he stepped into her room. But that was then, and this is now. And she wasn't going to let herself get hurt.

"Annabeth, you're my last hope," he says, his voice dropping down to a mere whisper. "Run away with me, I'm _begging_ you. If you don't run away with me..." He shudders violently, then continues, "He'll use the _other_ method. Please, Annabeth, come with me. We can be a family again—just you, me, and Thalia on the run again." He looks at her desperately, pleadingly, and her pride nearly crumbles.

Did she want to go with him? Yes, part of her did. Part of her wanted to believe that he was the old Luke again, the one that would steal food and clothes for them and that took care of her. She wanted to believe that they all _could_ be a family again.

But, Thalia was in the Hunters. So, that rules out the family thing for right now. But, just the two of them... alone, on the run... It was tempting, but she had other things to worry about.

Luke had betrayed her, and she was nearly 100% sure that he was going to do it again and again. That was just the kind of person he was—the kind who would gain your trust, then betray you and hurt you over and over again.

And then, there was Percy to think about. What would he think of her if she ran away with Luke? Their friendship would surely be ruined, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she would hate that. In truth, she was Percy's more intelligent side, the rational part of himself, and he needed her.

(And she needed him too, but don't tell anyone that."

She makes up her mind ultimately. She won't let herself get hurt by Luke right now, and no, she will _not _runaway with him.

So, she clenches her jaw and says, "Sorry, Luke. But I've run out of second chances."

His expression hardens. "Fine, then," he spits out. "Be that way, Annabeth. But when Kronos uses his other method, then you and me both are going to regret it." And with that, he turns and walks to the window and climbs out.

Her gaze lingers on the last place he stood, her mind filling with possibilities of what the Crooked One could do to him. There was one thing that particularly came to mind... No, that would be crazy and impossible. That would never happen.

She almost regrets saying no, but then again, she doesn't. Sure, for a long while, Luke was her rock—the only one who really cared. But he betrayed her. He changed, and not for the good. As much as she hates to admit it, he'll never be the Luke she knows—never again.

So, she sighs, closing the window, then turning and climbing into her bed. Thoughts fill her mind: Should she have done that?; what will happen to Luke?; and so forth.

She closes her eyes tiredly, hoping for sleep that will probably never come. She'd always too worried and upset to sleep well, but now that Luke came to visit her... Well, that made things ten times worse.

Pain fills her heart, and she knows that he'll never be the same again after tonight. But, why? Why did he have to go off and betray them and join Kronos? Why?

"Luke," she whispers, "What happened to you?"

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
